


Our Valentine's Day

by TsukiNoHana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Family, M/M, Romance, San Valentin, Vida cotidiana, Vikturi, hijos, oturio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiNoHana/pseuds/TsukiNoHana
Summary: El día de San Valentín llega y el matrimonio Nikiforov tiene muchos planes para pasarla en grande: un paseo por la ciudad de San Petersburgo, tomados de la mano; una cena romántica en su restaurante favorito, y una reservación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad. No había duda, disfrutarían mucho ese día especial.Pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando descubren a última hora que no tienen con quién dejar a los niños.¿Cómo se las arreglarán para disfrutar de ese día lejos de las tareas del hogar, el trabajo y el estrés diario?Algo se les tenía que ocurrir...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 4





	Our Valentine's Day

**_Si no has leído "Agape To Eros" te recomiendo que lo hagas, ya que este One Shot es parte del futuro de Agape To Eros._ **

**_14 de febrero de 2026._ **

El sol de esa fresca mañana se coló por las persianas color crema que cubrían casi en su totalidad a la ventana. Hacía un clima muy agradable en San Petersburgo, pues, a pesar del frío, había un lindo sol asomándose en ese día especial. Pero no todos parecían muy felices con el astro rey.

Acostado, sobre el enorme colchón y entre las cálidas y suaves mantas, se encontraba Yuuri Katsuki, o mejor dicho: Yuuri Katsuki-Nikkiforov. Estaba hecho bolita, cubriéndose casi hasta la cabeza con las mantas. En otras ocasiones se habría levantado antes del amanecer para preparar el desayuno y la preciada taza de café de su esposo, pero no hoy.

A un costado de la cama, Viktor terminaba de anudarse la corbata sin dejar de mirar a su amado esposo. Su ceño fruncido no desaparecía, tampoco su expresión preocupada. Luego de un largo y pesado suspiro, el ruso se montó sobre la cama y suavemente se acercó al pelinegro, tocó su frente y comprobó que la fiebre había ya desaparecido por completo. Esto le dio un gran alivio.

—Viktor… —murmuró al abrir ese par de ojos color chocolate que tanto enamoraban al ruso. A su tierna mirada le acompañó una sonrisa modorra y muy hermosa. Miró la hora en el reloj sobre su mesita de noche y se espantó—. ¡Viktor! Lo siento, me he quedado dormido, tu desayuno y… —fue silenciado por uno labios sobre los suyos. La caricia era suave y necesitada, le brindaba una calidez envidiable. Sea lo que sea que le fuera a decir, se borró de su mente con ese beso tan dulce. La caricia terminó y ambos juntaron sus frentes en un acto demasiado tierno que no desaparecería jamás, a pesar de sus tantos años de matrimonio.

—No te preocupes por eso, ya me he encargado del desayuno y del almuerzo de Alexei, también preparé la comida.

Yuuri hizo una mueca chistosa al sentir el olor a dentífrico cuando le besó la punta de su nariz.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —tomó sus mejillas e inspeccionó su rostro cuidadosamente.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió.

—¿Seguro? Ya no tienes fiebre, pero… ¿No te duele nada?

—No seas dramático —rio un poco y se soltó del agarre de su esposo—. Sólo tuve un resfriado.

—Aun así —suspiró y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando el mentón sobre los cabellos color ébano de su esposo y respirando el cálido y delicioso aroma que desprendía su cuerpo naturalmente, era dulce y agradable—. Siempre me voy a preocupar —aseguró, reafirmando el abrazo en su cintura. El pelinegro soltó una risilla nerviosa al hallarse contra ese pecho fuerte y se planteó seriamente la idea de no dejarlo ir y quitarle ese bonito traje que traía puesto para pasar el resto del día en la cama, sin ropa, sudando…

—No quiero que te vayas —murmuró Yuuri.

—No me digas eso —casi gimió, en verdad era débil cuando de su katsudon se trataba—. Sabes que si lo dices de… _esa_ forma, no podré irme —rozó su nariz con la del otro, listo para darle un beso muy profundo.

—Quédate —murmuró en un leve quejido que volvió loco al ruso, quien de inmediato mandó a la mierda a la Federación Rusa Del Patinaje Artístico y optó por quedarse en casa, bajo las sábanas con su ardiente esposo, quien no le había dado sexo en estos últimos días debido a su resfriado. Al ruso poco le importaba contagiarse, pero era Katsuki quien hacía lo que fuera por no tener que soportar a un quejumbroso Nikiforov llorando porque le duele la garganta.

El ruso mostró una sonrisa ladina muy peligrosa. Sí, ya lo había decidido.

—Me quedaré —se abalanzó sobre Yuuri como un león a su presa. Las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar, la ropa era ya incómoda y Viktor no había perdido el tiempo, pues ya le había quitado la playera a su esposo.

—Oh… Viktor —gimió al sentir una mordida nada delicada sobre la piel de su cuello—. ¡No dejes marcas tan visibl…ahh! —se retorció al sentir que volvía a morder su cuello, acompañada ahora de su experta lengua recorriendo esa tersa piel.

—Sé que te encanta —gruñó bajito.

Siguieron con su travesía hasta que un grito lleno de espanto se dejó escuchar con potencia en toda la casa.

—¡¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi papi?! —corrió lo más rápido que sus piernitas de seis años le permitieron, hasta brincar a la cama y abrazarse al regazo de Yuuri, quien de inmediato se había separado de su esposo, poniendo una mano sobre su cuello para evitar que su hijo viera la marca recién hecha.

Viktor se apartó sólo un poco al ver que esa pequeña fierecilla se interponía entre él y su esposo.

—Alexei… —suspiró—. No le hacía nada malo —intentó acercársele, pero su hijo le sacó la lengua, sin dejar de abrazar al pelinegro, quien sólo suspiró lleno de resignación y terminó soltando una risilla.

—Cariño, tu padre no me estaba haciendo nada malo —explicó, en un tono demasiado tierno y maternal.

—¡Pero te dolía! —lo miró con ojos acuosos desde su regazo.

Yuuri enrojeció.

—No me dolía, yo sólo…

—Tu papi estaba muy feliz. Alexei, él no sufría.

—¿A no? —lo miró con curiosidad—. ¿Entonces qué hacían?

—Uhmm —se rascó la nuca, sin saber qué responder—. Nosotros… —miró a su esposo en busca de auxilio, pero éste sólo le sonrió y se encogió de hombros—. ¡Le hacía cosquillas! Sí, eso le hacía a papi —sonrió abiertamente—. Ya sabes que cuando le hago cosquillas es muy ruidoso —ahogó un quejido de dolor cuando Yuuri le dio un fuerte codazo en la barriga.

—Cierto… —se llevó una manita a la barbilla, pensativo.

Aún recuperándose del codazo, el ruso contuvo sus ganas de reír al ver al pequeñín aún en pijama, con su pelo negro todo revuelto y sus ojitos azules un poco adormilados, sin mencionar el rastro de saliva seca en la comisura de sus labios. Viktor no se contuvo y su lado paternal lo impulsó a mojarse el pulgar con saliva para limpiar la mejilla de su bebé, quien hizo una mueca chistosa de desagrado.

De pronto una pequeña niña de cabello platinado apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta, también somnolienta y aún en pijama.

—Papi, Tadashi se hizo popó, huele mal —se quejó, arrugando chistosamente su naricita.

Yuuri suspiró, ya se había puesto de nuevo la playera.

—Iré a cambiarlo —soltó una risilla y se iba a poner de pie, pero su marido lo detuvo.

—Yo iré, tú descansa.

Yuuri sonrió internamente con maldad.

—Oh, sí, gracias cariño —se hizo el desvalido.

—Tómalo como tu regalo de san Valentín —se acomodó de nuevo la corbata, pues era un hecho que su momento pasional había terminado.

—¡¿Qué?! —se alarmó—. No, ese no puede ser mi regalo, Nikiforov —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo peligrosamente el ceño.

—Era sólo una broma, tu verdadero regalo te lo daré hoy en la noche —le guiñó un ojo sensualmente antes de salir de la alcoba. El rostro del japonés se tornó rojo carmesí.

Fue entonces que recordó: ayer, durante la fiesta de cumpleaños número seis de su pequeño Alexei, Viktor le había murmurado al oído algo muy interesante.

**_FLASH BACK_ **

—¿Te sientes bien? —dejó de llevar canapés de un lado a otro para sus invitados y se detuvo al ver que su amado Yuuri se sostenía de la orilla de la barra de la cocina. Su rostro estaba pálido y su nariz muy roja debido a todas las veces que se había limpiado los mocos por la gripe.

—Sí… —sorbió su nariz. Sus ojos estaban acuosos y no podía dejar de estornudar. Se pudo de nuevo el cubrebocas, lo que menos quería era contagiar a sus seres queridos.

—Tienes fiebre —comprobó al tocar su frente—. Oh cariño —acarició su mejilla—. Ve a descasar a la recámara, yo me encargaré de los invitados. De todas formas le diré a Yurio que me ayude —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿Para que se terminen los canapés de queso crema con tocino ustedes solos? No gracias —sorbió de nuevo su nariz y salió de la cocina con dos bandejas repletas de esas famosas botanas al estilo “Katsuki” sí, él las había inventado.

El ruso suspiró con una sonrisa y en pocos segundos ya estaba fuera de la cocina, siguiéndolo y ayudándole a atender a todos los invitados. Su pequeñín estaba feliz, jugando con sus primos. Le habían insistido en que invitara a sus amiguitos de la primaria, pero se negó, diciendo que son molestos y que prefería jugar sólo con sus primos.

Todo el mundo estaba feliz con la fiesta organizada en casa de los Nikiforov, sus amigos más cercanos estaban ahí, la familia también. Todo iba bien hasta que el pelinegro trastabilló un poco y casi cae al suelo. En ese momento se formó un silencio total en la casa. Yuuri sólo suplicaba dejar de ser el centro de atención de todos sus invitados. Simplemente se había tropezado debido a la torpeza que traía por el resfriado.

Afortunadamente Viktor llegó a su rescate.

—Aquí no pasó nada, sólo que mi querido esposo tropezó —les dijo a todos en general mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. Querido, ya te dije que no debes beber tanto.

—¡Viktor! —se ofendió un poco y los que alcanzaron a escuchar se rieron mucho, pues Yuuri rara vez bebía.

—Si me permiten… —miró a los invitados—. Llevaré a Yuuri a descansar, bajaré en un instante.

—¡Papá! —Alexei salió quién sabe de dónde, con su carita preocupada, jalando el pantalón de Viktor—. ¿Qué le pasa a papi?

—Sólo tiene gripe —revolvió sus cabellos, pero el niño no quedó satisfecho y miró a su otro padre.

—Estoy bien —respondió, mocoso y congestionado—. Sólo necesito descansar un poco ¿Puedo? —preguntó a su pequeño, después de todo era su fiesta de cumpleaños. El nene sólo asintió con su cabecita. Entonces Katsuki miró a sus invitados y se disculpó, no se fue sin antes darle un beso en la frente a su niño.

—No has descansado nada en estos días, amor, necesitas reposo para recuperarte de ese resfriado —le reprochó al momento en que ambos ingresaban a su habitación, Yuuri siendo escoltado por su esposo.

—Lo sé —suspiró—. Pero no he podido descansar mucho, ya sabes, la casa, los niños.

—No te ayudo lo suficiente ¿No es así? —se sintió un poco culpable.

—¡No! No estoy diciendo eso —sonrió apaciblemente mientras se sentaba en el borde del colchón y miraba cómo su amado se inclinaba para quitarle los zapatos—. Es sólo que estamos en una etapa difícil. Alexei acaba de cumplir seis años, Yari ya va a cumplir cuatro y Tadashi… —sonrió—…el pequeño apenas tiene diez meses. Es una etapa complicada, ellos absorben todo de nosotros.

Viktor suspiró. Su marido tenía toda la razón.

—Podrías dejar tu trabajo —murmuró de pronto el ruso.

—¡No! —se escandalizó—. Es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo. Además, no me quita mucho tiempo y puedo trabajar en casa, sólo necesito mi piano, cuaderno pautado y un bolígrafo —se encogió de hombros—. Además a Alexei le gusta mucho ver cómo toco el piano —suspiró soñadoramente.

—Bueno…

—Es la ventaja de ser compositor —le guiñó un ojo.

—¿No extrañas el hielo?

—Un poco —admitió—. Pero ya llegará el tiempo en que vuelva.

—Yo podría dejar mi trabajo, bien sabes que ninguno tiene necesidad de trabajar —dijo muy seriamente.

—No, Viktor. Tu herencia es casi infinita, lo sé —se sintió un poco incómodo al respecto—. Pero sé que no aguantarías estar todo el día encerrado en casa. Ser entrenador se ha vuelto muy importante para ti.

—Sí podría —era sincero.

—De todas formas tu trabajo no te quita mucho tiempo. Además, te estás encargando de entrenar a los mejores prospectos de Rusia —se sintió orgulloso.

—Es una lástima que a Alexei no le guste el patinaje artístico —dramatizó y Yuuri rio por eso.

—Tiene sólo seis, aún no sabe lo que quiere —suspiró y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Te duele mucho?

El pelinegro sólo asintió. Viktor no sabía qué hacer, su esposo ya se había tomado todos los medicamentos habidos y por haber.

Tocó su frente por enésima vez, notando que estaba más caliente todavía. El ruso se estaba angustiando. Toda la familia Nikiforov dramatizaba mucho cuando el japonés enfermaba, lo cual ocurría esporádicas veces en años.

Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó, sin atreverse a asomar la cabeza, no fuera a ser que se encontrara con una escena para adultos (Aunque él ya era todo un adulto) todo se podía esperar de esos dos que parecían conejos en celo a diario.

—Sí… ¿Yurio? —inquirió el japonés, confundido—. ¿Todo está bien?

—Sí —un muy apuesto rubio de veinticinco años atravesó la habitación hasta llegar al lado de Katsuki—. Tu madre me pidió que te trajera esto —le extendió una taza con un extraño contenido dentro. Dudaba que fuera comestible, pero aun así lo aceptó.

—¿Qué es eso? —cuestionó Nikiforov con curiosidad, asomándose un poco a la taza para ver de qué estaba hecha esa cosa. Se parecía a ese licuado verde que alguna vez intentó preparar, con espinacas y verduras, el cual terminó siendo una masa amorfa llena de grumos y pedazos asquerosos de vegetales mal cortados.

—No tengo idea —respondió Yurio, luego miró a su amigo—. Bébetelo todo, es orden de tu madre.

—Ella nunca había preparado algo así —le hizo el fuchi.

—¿La vas a desobedecer?

—Espera, ¿no se supone que ella cuidaba de Tadashi?

El rubio se tensó.

—Sí…

—¿Entonces quién preparó esto?

—¡Demonios Yuuri Katsudon! ¡Sólo trágatelo! —enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Yuuri lo miró entre sorprendido y divertido, su esposo estaba en las mismas condiciones. Y es que no podían creer que ese rubio ante ellos aún fuera tan penoso en cuanto a dar afecto se tratase.

—Nada te cuesta admitir que te preocupaste por mi esposo y que fuiste tú mismo quien preparó esos menjurjes —lo molestó el ruso.

—¡Ahhhg! Si no lo quieres entonces dámelo —hizo el ademan de quitárselo, pero Yuuri fue más rápido y se lo bebió todo de un sorbo. Claro, después casi se vomita del asco.

—Yurio… —tosió—… en serio, tienes que decirme qué rayos era eso.

—No lo haré —esbozó una sonrisilla traviesa, tomó la taza ya vacía y se fue por donde vino, segundos después de que salió del cuarto se volvió a asomar sólo para decirle: —. Por cierto, mañana vas a amanecer sin malestares. Luego me lo agradeces.

—¿Cómo supiste preparar esa cosa? —inquirió Viktor con curiosidad, antes de que se fuera.

—Mi madre lo hacía cuando yo enfermaba, después mi abuelo me lo preparaba —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y ahora se lo preparas a “Beka”? —se mofó el peliplata.

—¡Cállate! —espetó y se fue de ahí, no sin azotar la puerta.

Los dos que se quedaron dentro no se aguantaron una risilla. Después de todo Yurio era muy reservado con sus sentimientos, se avergonzaba fácilmente cuando alguien hacía comentarios de ese tipo sobre él y su esposo Otabek.

—Cuánto ha cambiado… —murmuró de pronto Yuuri, algo nostálgico.

—Espero que te refieras al físico, ya que sigue siendo el mismo niño malcriado —rio.

—Tienes razón —rio igualmente. Y es que el rubio estaba muy cambiado físicamente si se le comparaba con el joven de quince años que era hace ya mucho tiempo. Era alto, su cuerpo era para nada delicado, su expresión seguía siendo dura, pero se suavizaba bastante cuando jugaba con sus “sobrinos” o cuando estaba en un momento amoroso con su esposo. Y su cabello… sí, se había dejado crecer mucho el cabello, casi tanto como Viktor en su adolescencia, pero poco antes de la boda decidió cortárselo para darle una sorpresa a su prometido en ese día tan especial, y vaya que el kazajo se enamoró aún más de él con ese corte algo similar al de Viktor en sus veintitantos años.

—Entonces… —murmuró el ruso, viendo a su amado con cara de cachorrito.

—Entonces te vas a la fiesta a atender a los invitados —murmuró, tallándose un ojo debajo de sus gafas antes de soltar un largo bostezo.

—Bien, pero mañana, cuando haga efecto la poción de Yurio… —se inclinó sobre su oído y murmuró—…te haré gritar como nunca antes, lo disfrutarás tanto que…

—…tu espalda tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias —completó el pelinegro con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

—No —hizo puchero—. No rasguñes mi espalda.

—¿Tus nalgas?

—¡No! —se escandalizó ante la mirada pervertida de su esposo ¿En qué momento de la vida se habían invertido los papeles?

—Muero porque sea mañana —suspiró soñadoramente, quitándose las gafas y dejándolas sobre el buró.

—Mañana es día de san Valentín —delineó los labios de su esposo con un dedo, tentado a mordisquearlos y besarlos hasta el amanecer.

—Lo sé…

—¿Me tienes una sorpresa?

—Una muy grande —sonrió de lado, con una mirada coqueta en sus ojos chocolate. Viktor de inmediato bajó la mirada a la entrepierna de su marido—. ¡No seas pervertido! —le levantó el rostro con una mano—. ¡No me refería a eso!

—Mira quien lo dice —se mofó, cruzándose de brazos—. Dijiste “grande” sólo pude pensar en _eso_. Haz pervertido mi mente, Yuuri.

—Sí, claro —rodó los ojos. No quería ponerse a hablar sobre qué personita precoz pervirtió a otra personita que perdió su virginidad hasta los veintitrés—. El punto es que te quiero temprano en casa, te tengo una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo.

—Y yo te sorprenderé en la noche —gruñó contra sus labios, tentado a devorarlo en ese momento.

—Vitya… los invitados —fue lo único que logró articular, pues tener a Viktor a punto de besarlo era una gran distracción.

—Si me llamas así, no podré irme nunca.

—Viktor —reprochó.

—Está bien —se resignó a separarse. Era curioso cómo le costaba trabajo dejar a su esposo solo en la habitación. Es decir, no se estaban despidiendo para verse dentro de varios días, no, se estaba despidiendo para ir a atender a los invitados que estaban en el piso de abajo. No había duda, el matrimonio Nikiforov es un drama andante. El ruso se alejó de su amado, no sin antes arroparlo bien y darle un besito en la frente.

—Quédate al pendiente de Tadashi, por favor —pidió con el sueño ya notándose en sus párpados pesados.

—No tienes por qué pedirlo, también es mi hijo —soltó una risilla.

—Lo sé… —murmuró más dormido que despierto—… y eres un excelente padre…

Estas palabras conmovieron al ruso, quien quiso decir algo, pero era muy tarde, su esposo ya estaba vagando en el mundo de los sueños.

**_FIN FLASH BACK_ **

—Papi ¿Aún te sientes enfermito? —preguntó la pequeña Yari con esos enormes ojos celestes tan idénticos a los de su padre. Se había subido a la cama y acostó su cabecita sobre el regazo de su padre, preocupada y algo triste.

—Me siento muy bien —sonrió ampliamente, dedicando el tiempo suficiente para acariciar los largos cabellos plateados de su niña hermosa.

—¿Entonces por qué papá fue a cambiarle el pañal a Tadashi? Pensó que te sentías malito —murmuró Alexei, recostado también sobre el regazo de Yuuri, sólo que del lado contrario a su hermana.

El japonés soltó una risita y se llevó un dedo a los labios.

—Dejemos que su padre cambie un par de pañales más —volvió a reír y sus pequeños se contagiaron, sin entender muy bien el por qué.

—Este bebé ya está cambiado y muy limpio —el ruso entró a la habitación, cargando entre sus brazos a un pequeño bebé muy hermoso. Se subió a la cama y se recostó al lado de su esposo e hijos. Toda la familia Nikiforov estaba reunida en el lecho matrimonial.

Tadashi comenzó a hacer ruiditos chistosos al ver a su papi, estiró de inmediato sus manitas hacia él y Yuuri lo cargó al instante. Alexei se quedó recostado sobre el regazo del japonés mientras que Yari brincó a los brazos de su padre ruso.

En esa mañana de sábado todo era tranquilidad, o al menos hasta que el ruso recibió una llamada de la federación de patinaje.

—¡Lo olvidé! —se paró de la cama como resorte y con prisa se arregló la corbata, sólo logrando dejarla peor que antes.

—Te ayudo —Yuuri dejó al pequeño Tadashi recostado en la cama, rodeado de muchas almohadas para que no fuera a rodar lejos. Y sin bajarse del colchón le pidió a su esposo que se acercara y así le ayudó a hacer bien el nudo de la corbata.

—Quedó perfecto. Gracias mi amor —se giró y le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios.

—¡Güácala! —se quejó Alexei—. No hagan eso frente a nosotros —espetó, medio tapándose los ojos.

—No tiene nada de malo, tu padre y yo nos amamos y eso es bueno —explicó el ruso con una sonrisa.

—Sí, eso es bueno —repitió la pequeña de casi cuatro años, fascinada al ver cómo sus papis se querían bastante. Viktor se enterneció tanto que la tomó en brazos y la alzó hasta darle un sonoro beso lleno de babas en la mejilla. La niña soltó una carcajada y aceptó la caricia con mucho amor, respondiéndole con un fuerte abrazo de oso.

—Vamos cariño, suelta a papá, que tiene que irse ya —Yuuri se bajó de la cama y despegó a la pequeña que ya se había aferrado a Viktor.

—Me voy —dijo con pesar—. Te veré en la tarde ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí, tengo tu sorpresa —se sonrojó un poco.

—Espero que sea lo que creo que es —lo miró sugestivamente.

—Algo así —se rascó la nuca—. Como en nuestra luna de miel.

—¡¿¡Qué?!?! —se exaltó demasiado—. ¿No es broma?

—En lo absoluto.

—Muero porque sea de noche —en verdad estaba ansioso, ya se estaba mordiendo las uñas.

—¡Ya vete! —lo empujó, muy sonrojado.

—Pero los niños…

—No te preocupes por eso. Recuerda que mi madre se ofreció a cuidarlos. Ella y mi padre se quedarán en la ciudad un par de días más, quieren hacer turismo a solas —rio un poco.

—Pero… ¿Tus padres no festejarán san Valentín?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, es decir… ¿No crees que quieran pasar un tiempo a “solas”?

—¡¡¡Ahhhh!!! ¡Cállate Viktor! —se escandalizó cuando una imagen nada agradable se formó en su mente—. No lo sé y no quiero pensar en eso. Mi madre se ofreció a cuidar de ellos para dejarnos pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos.

Sí, la verdad es que Yuuri le había platicado a su querida madre que últimamente Viktor y él no tenían el tiempo suficiente para gozar un poco de intimidad. Fue una plática muy incómoda y un tanto embarazosa. Ella se mortificó al saber esto y de inmediato se ofreció a cuidar de los niños para que ellos reavivaran la llama del amor. Sí, muy incómodo.

Finalmente Viktor se fue a ver el comité de la federación rusa del patinaje, al parecer querían reclutarlo para que fuera entrenador en Moscú, cosa que él jamás aceptaría, al menos no cuando ya tenía establecida a su familia en San Petersburgo, además amaba su casa, esa que entre él y Yuuri diseñaron con tanto esmero y dedicación. Nunca se iría de su hogar.

Mientras tanto Yuuri se quedó en casa, maravillado por el efecto tan positivo que obtuvo de esa extraña bebida que Yurio le dio una noche antes. Hizo nota mental de mandarle un mensaje agradeciéndoselo, y también el hecho de que se encargara de entretener a sus hijos mientras él estaba enfermo y Viktor atendiendo a los invitados. La verdad es que sus hijos le habían tomado mucho cariño a su tío Yurio, también al tío Beka, pero en especial al rubio por el tiempo que estuvo viviendo con ellos después de que su abuelo falleciera y hasta un poco antes de casarse. Habían convivido el tiempo suficiente para que se volviera su tío preferido a pesar de la seriedad de éste.

—Papi, se va a hacer tarde para ir a mi clase de música —dijo el pequeño Alexei, con una seriedad impropia en alguien de su edad.

—¡Es verdad!

Lo había olvidado, tenía que llevar al pequeño a sus clases de música, esas a las que él se negó en un principio, pues era ridículo que tomara clases con un extraño cuando su propio padre era alguien graduado con título de músico y compositor. Pero en fin… habían optado por llevarlo a clases con el objetivo de que hiciera más amigos, pues el pequeñín era algo serio y reservado. Definitivamente no tenía el carácter e Viktor, tampoco el de Yuuri, pues no demostraba inseguridades, simplemente era muy serio y maduro para su edad.

Yuuri se volvió loco al tener que bañar a sus tres hijos. Para esto tuvo que perseguir a la peliplateada por toda la casa, pues ésta no quería ducharse. El japonés agradeció a los cielos que aún tenía muy buena condición, pues alcanzó a su hija y la bañó lo más rápido posible. Con Alexei no tuvo problemas, él solito se bañó, se vistió y arregló sus cosas para salir. Y Tadashi… bueno, ese bebé adorable se reía de todo y por todo. Era extraño… tenía completamente el físico del japonés, pero su carácter ya se iba forjando a pesar de su corta edad, y éste era obviamente el del ruso. Siempre sonriente y desinhibido.

—¡Maccachin! —los dos mayores se entretuvieron jugando con el can, cuya edad le impedía subir a la segunda planta por sí solo, así que mejor esperaba a que los hijos de sus amos bajaran a jugar con él. Los pequeñines estuvieron con el caniche hasta que su padre terminó de vestir al menor de la casa.

Pasó una hora y media para que Yuuri tuviera bien vestidos, abrigados y listos a sus hijos. Así que tomó al bebé en un brazo y preparó a los otros dos antes de tomar las llaves del auto y dirigirse al garaje, donde se percató de algo muy importante: seguía en pijama.

—¡Demonios!

—Dijiste una mala palabra —murmuró el mayor de los hijos, con seriedad y su ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, y algo acelerado corrió al segundo piso, entró a su habitación, dejó al nene en la cama rodeado de almohadas y se cambió a la ropa más decente que encontró.

Momentos después bajó y notó con ternura que su hijo mayor estaba parado frente a la puerta principal, esperándolo mientras sostenía la mano de su hermanita. Ahora sí, todos subieron al auto.

El trabajo de padre era muy cansado. Nunca imaginó cuánto, pero en fin… luego de un buen rato logró llegar a las dichosas clases de música de su niño, lo dejó ahí y se fue a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaría para hacer la comida.

Era difícil ir al supermercado con dos bebés a su cargo. Yari estaba sentada en el cariito, mientras que Tadashi se encontraba montado en una especie de mochila que Yuuri traía en el torso, así podía a tener las manos libres para hacer las compras y tenía a su bebé casi en el pecho. Había sudo una buena idea de Viktor comprar esa cosa.

Luego de hacer las compras, tuvo que hacer una parada a un lado del camino para cambiarle el pañal a su nene, quién fue demasiado travieso y mojó a su papi cuando éste aún no le ponía el pañal limpio.

—¡Tadashi! —suspiró resignado. Era imposible enojarse o regañar al bebito que nunca dejaba de reírse por todo.

—Papi, estás todo mojado —señaló la ojiazul con su dedito. Ella estaba sentada al lado del portabebé, en el asiento trasero, donde ahora mismo el pelinegro le cambiaba el pañal a su hijo.

—Lo sé, cariño, lo sé… —suspiró y de nuevo subió al asiento del piloto para dirigirse a casa.

Ya era hora de que sus hijos comieran y aún no tenía nada listo. Apenas llegó a casa, dejó a Tadashi en un pequeño columpio automático donde podía tenerlo entretenido y a la nena la dejó en la sala, jugando con sus cuadernos de pintar y sus colores.

Yuuri se llevó una enorme sorpresa al entrar a la cocina y ver la comida lista. Entonces recordó que su esposo le dijo que había preparado el almuerzo de su hijo y la comida para todos.

—Gracias Viktor… —suspiró aliviado, pero entonces recordó el “enorme talento” que tenía su marido para la cocina. Rogó a Dios que lo que sea que hubiera hecho fuera comestible. De nueva cuenta sintió alivio al ver que se trataba de borsch, y se veía suculento. Lo probó con una cuchara y sí, estaba muy sabroso—. Benditas sean las clases de cocina que le da Yurio —murmuró en voz baja, sin dejar de sonreír.

Puso a calentar el estofado y con una sonrisa fue a ver que sus hijos estuvieran completitos. Sí, Tadashi se divertía en el columpio mientras veía a su hermana colorear su cuaderno preferido.

—Cariño —puso una mano sobre su cabecita—. Tomaré una ducha muy rápido ¿Podrías cuidar de tu hermanito por mí?

—Sí papi —sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, mi amor — besó su frente y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo. No le gustaba dejar a sus hijos solos, incluso mientras se bañaba, pero esta vez debía hacerlo, pues Tadashi lo había bañado con sus gracias y no podía andar así.

No tardó mucho en volver a bajar, ya vestido y limpio; claro, su cabello seguía goteando un poco, pero no quería dejar a sus pequeñines más tiempo solos.

Preparó la fórmula para su bebé y lo alimentó antes de servir dos platos del rico estofado para él y su hija. Cuando miró la hora no pudo evitar sonreír, ya era medio día y Viktor no tardaría en salir de la Federación para ir por Alexei y traerlo a casa, luego de eso sus padres pasarían por los niños y entonces Viktor y él saldrían a tener una tarde muy romántica. El ruso le había dicho que tenía un par de sorpresas para ese día, saldrían a pasear y la pasarían muy bien, cosa que no habían hecho en años. Y Yuuri fue quien se encargó de hacer reservación en un hotel muy hermoso, el mismo al que habían ido hace muchos años, antes de que tuvieran a sus hijos, cuando aún tenían vida social y tiempo para ellos, cómo extrañaban aquello… pero en fin. El japonés había hecho todos los arreglos necesarios para que esa noche de San Valentín fuera igual a su noche de bodas, o mejor…

Yuuri estaba tan ensimismado que no se dio cuenta del momento en que Yari había vuelto a la sala para pintar, pero en vez de colores usó sus pinturas líquidas.

—¡Mira papi! Soy verde ¡Muy verde!

El pelinegro sonrió al escuchar la voz de su niña, giró lentamente su rostro hacia la entrada del comedor y la mandíbula casi se le cae hasta el piso al ver a la pequeña cubierta en su totalidad de pintura verde, ¡Pero claro que iba a ser verde! No por nada era su color preferido.

—¡Yari! —frunció el ceño—. ¿Pero qué…? —comenzó a reír al ver que ella giraba sobre su propio eje, diciendo algo como: “¡Soy un bonito bambú!”

Cualquier niña a su corta edad preferiría ser una linda florecilla, pero no, Yarine Nikiforov no era como las niñas ordinarias, a ella le gustaba ser un bambú y se moría por ir a Japón y conocer la ciudad natal de su papi, después de todo ahí había muchos bambús.

—Eres todo un caso —negó con la cabeza mientras soltaba una risilla que había estado conteniendo.

—¿Soy bonita? —preguntó Yari al momento en que caminó hacia su papi, y aún mareada por tanta vuelta fue a detenerse contra las rodillas del japonés.

—Eres muy hermosa mi peque… ¡Yari! —exclamó cuando ésta manchó sus jeans con pintura verde—. Necesito darte un buen baño —se puso de pie, tomó su manita y cargó a Tadashi, quien hasta el momento había estado en un pequeño “portabebés” sobre la mesa, donde era alimentado hasta hace unos momentos.

—¡Nooooooooo! —gritó agudamente y salió corriendo como loquita—. ¡Baño no! —gritó quién sabe desde dónde. Tadashi escuchó el grito de su hermana y estalló en carcajadas.

Katsuki suspiró pesadamente. Tenía una familia de locos, pero vaya que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. A ese momento le siguió un largo maratón. Correteó a su hija por toda la casa, y la pequeña no perdió el tiempo, pues dejó rastros verdes por todas partes. En las paredes, las escaleras, en los sillones, en Maccachin, y finalmente en el baño. Sin mencionar que el pelinegro terminó manchado de pintura por todas partes.

Yari estuvo limpia de nuevo, bañada y arreglada para recibir a sus abuelos en un par de horas. Yuuri miró su reloj y… ¡Viktor llegaría en cualquier momento! Se suponía que para ese entonces ya debería estar listo, pues saldrían casi corriendo de la casa cuando sus padres llegaran por los niños.

—Demonios —gruñó al ver que toda su casa estaba manchada de pintura. Si dejaba pasar más tiempo, ésta no se quitaría jamás de las paredes y mucho menos de los muebles.

No había otra opción, debía limpiarlo cuanto antes, así que tomó una cubeta con agua, jabón y una esponja. Se puso a limpiar como loco y muy apresurado. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de su niña, quien seguía pintando en la sala como si nada, afortunadamente sólo usaba sus colores esta vez.

—¿A dónde vas, Yari? —dejó de tallar el sillón con una esponja y miró a su niña corriendo hacia la segunda planta, ésta no le respondió, pero regresó momentos después con un enorme bote de pintura líquida, esta vez de color rosa—. Yari —dijo, autoritariamente.

La niña se quedó quieta, no movió ni un músculo y le sostuvo la mirada a su padre, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

—Pero…

—¿Qué te dije sobre la pintura? —se molestó un poco, pues todavía no terminaba de limpiar las tragedias de su hija y ésta venía recargada con más.

—Pero ya no es verde… ya no quiero ser un bambú, ahora quiero ser un… —se llevó un dedito a la barbilla, pensativa—… un kobu… kobuta ¿Kobutan?

Yuuri se llevó una mano a la boca para reprimir la carcajada que quería salir de sus labios. Su hija quería decir “Cerdito” seguro aprendió la palabra de su tío Yurio, después de todo seguía llamándole de esa manera.

—¿Quieres ser un cerdito? —trató de mantenerse serio.

—¡Sí! ¡Igual que papi! —dio un brinquito, emocionada.

Yuuri abrió sus brazos y la pequeña comprendió de inmediato lo que él quería, así que corrió hasta chocar bruscamente con el pecho de su progenitor. Ambos terminaron en el suelo, abrazados y riendo ampliamente, hasta que de pronto un llanto ensordecedor hizo estruendo en toda la casa.

Tadashi había despertado y demandaba atención al encontrarse solito en su cuna. Yuuri se incorporó al igual que su hija y se dirigió al segundo piso, ajetreado por el llanto tan necesitado de su bebé, pero antes de irse miró a su hija con una advertencia brillando en esos ojos castaños detrás de las gafas.

—Nada de pintura ¿Quedó claro? —la apuntó con un dedo y no se fue hasta hacerla prometer que no haría lo mismo de hace rato.

Entonces Yuuri subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó segundos después donde su bebé. Sonrió y lo cargó entre sus brazos, acunándolo y meciéndose con él mientras le tarareaba una canción. No tenía el pañal sucio y recién había comido. Si lloraba debía ser porque no le gustaba despertar y encontrarse solito, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la compañía.

Y fue cuando el sonido de unas llaves y la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose se escucharon. Esto alertó los sentidos del pelinegro. Viktor había llegado a casa.

Suspiró con cansancio, había sido un día muy agitado, pero aun así se dirigió a la planta baja con su hijo en brazos, listo para recibir con una cálida sonrisa a su esposo y a su hijo mayor.

—Hola papi —saludó el pequeñín, con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Yuuri le correspondió con una caricia en su cabeza.

—Lávate las manos, en un momento sirvo la comida ¿De acuerdo? —él asintió y se fue corriendo, moría de hambre. Entonces frunció ligeramente el ceño al sentir la mirada insistente de su esposo sobre él.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —inquirió con una sonrisilla, sin quitar su entrecejo apretado.

—Nada, mi amor —lo miró con diversión antes ir hacia él y abrazarlo por la cintura, pegando sus cuerpos y sus frentes. Viktor se meció muy levemente, cómodo con su esposo entre los brazos—. El color verde te sienta bien —rozó su nariz con la de su amado hasta terminar besando sus labios. La caricia se volvió más profunda cuando el pelinegro abrió su boca para darle el paso a la lengua de su marido.

—Yari hizo un desastre en la casa —suspiró—. Hay manchas de pintura verde por todas partes.

—Sí, lo noté.

—Pero si ni siquiera has ido más allá del recibidor —rio un poco—. Y… —dio un respingo al sentir un pellizco en su trasero.

—Vi esta mancha —ahora apretó su nalga con una mano, estrujándola a su antojo.

—¡V-Viktor! —se escandalizó—. Los niños nos pueden ver ¿Qué te ocurre? —se separó del abrazo, muy azorado.

Viktor contuvo una carcajada. Su esposo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo, pues era increíble que a estas alturas del partido se avergonzara por ese “cariñito”.

—Mejor guarda todo eso para la noche —dio un paso hacia el ruso, tomó su barbilla y sonrió maliciosamente—. Guarda todas tus energías, sé lo que te digo —le guiñó un ojo.

El peliplateado contuvo el aire, ansioso porque ese momento llegara. Yuuri había dicho que esta noche sería como su luna de miel, lo que quería decir sólo una cosa: Habría pole dance.

—Iré a calentar el estofado para que tú y Alexei coman —se dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la cocina, pero siguió hablándole al ruso mientras se alejaba—. Por cierto, te quedó delicioso y… ¡Hey! —enrojeció al sentir una nalgada poco gentil en su trasero.

—Lo siento —soltó entre risillas, parecía un niño travieso—. Tenía que hacerlo —se encogió de hombros y señaló los jeans de su esposo, justo sobre su glúteo izquierdo estaba la huella verde de una pequeña mano. Yuuri se carcajeó ¿En qué momento su hija le había puesto la mano ahí?

Oh… sí, quizás fue cuando la cargó como costal de patatas para poder llevarla al baño.

De pronto Yuuri se halló rodeado desde atrás por los fuertes brazos de su esposo, quien recargó la barbilla en su hombro y le susurró al oído.

—Alístate para salir, yo me encargo de los pequeños monstruos —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y se fue antes de que Yuuri pudiera reprenderlo por morderlo de esa manera.

— _Está muy ansioso_ —pensó el pelinegro mientras veía a su esposo caminar rumbo al comedor. Escuchó el “¡¡Papá!!” característico de Yari cada que Viktor regresa a casa. Yuuri se quedó en medio del recibidor, con una mano sobre su oreja, recordando la deliciosa sensación de esos dientes sobre su piel. Suspiró y reconoció que tenía la misma urgencia que Viktor. Se sintió mal al admitir que moría porque sus padres llegaran y se llevaran a sus hijos. Incluso le pasó por la mente una idea maravillosa ¿Y si cancelaban todos los planes y se iban directo al hotel?

Yuuri subió y se duchó por segunda vez en el día, lo cual ya era costumbre con unos hijos tan traviesos como los que tenía. Al final del día terminaba lleno de pintura, lodo, comida, a veces vómito de bebé. En esas ocasiones era cuando se maravillaba, pues Viktor seguía recibiéndolo en la cama con los brazos abiertos sin importar que el pequeñín de Tadashi recién lo hubiera vomitado. Claro que a veces era Viktor quien terminaba lleno de porquerías por culpa de sus niños y el japonés lo recibía con los brazos muy abiertos.

Salió del baño con sólo una toalla enrollada alrededor de sus caderas y se metió al cuarto que compare con Viktor. Buscó algo lindo qué ponerse para ese día especial, pero mientras lo hacía se topó de frente con el espejo del tocador, entonces se miró y se preguntó: “¿Aún seré atractivo para Viktor?” y es que ya no tenía veintitantos años, no, tenía ya treinta y tres años. Claro, tampoco era un viejo, simplemente no se sentía tan atractivo como cuando era un patinador en todo su esplendor.

Se pasó una mano por su abdomen. No estaba gordo, para nada, se había cuidado muy bien durante todos estos años, seguía haciendo ejercicio, aunque no lo suficiente como para tener sus músculos bien marcados como antes. Viktor le decía muy frecuentemente que no hiciera más ejercicio, que quería ver a su katsudon de nuevo, pero Yuuri no lo permitiría, porque sabía que luego no se daría el tiempo de volver a adelgazar. No, era un riesgo que definitivamente no correría.

Sonrió de lado y chasqueó la lengua. Claro que iba a gustarle a su esposo, después de todo lo había amado siendo gordo, flaco, atlético, amo de casa, músico. Lo ha amado en todas sus facetas, incluso cuando estuvo embarazado. Viktor siempre lo amó, haciéndolo sentirse deseable y muy sexy sin importar las circunstancias.

No tardó mucho en arreglarse. Eligió un pantalón oscuro, una camisa de vestir azul marino, muy elegante y abierta en los primeros botones. Desechó la idea de usar sus anteojos, por esta ocasión usó sus lentes de contacto y peinó su negro y liso cabello hacia atrás. No lo tenía muy largo, pero las puntas ya le hacían cosquillas en la nuca. Eligió sus zapatos de vestir favoritos y eligió uno de los abrigos de Viktor. Tenía los propios, pero le encantaba robarle ropa a su marido. Quizás todo le quedaba un poco grande, pero en los abrigos y gabardinas no se notaba mucho. En esta ocasión tomó el abrigo negro y se lo echó al brazo. Dentro de la casa había calefacción, así que no tenía frío en lo absoluto. Para finalizar, Yuuri esparció un poco de su loción preferida sobre la piel de su cuello y un poco en sus muñecas. Se miró al espejo y sonrió, sabía que le iba a gustar a Viktor.

Ese era otro aporte que el ruso había dado a la vida de Katsuki: Seguridad en sí mismo y amor propio. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo tímido en algunas situaciones.

Finalmente el pelinegro se dirigió a la planta baja y sonrió al escuchar ruidos en el comedor, también a su bebé balbuceando y riendo. Seguro Viktor los tenía entretenidos con alguna de sus bromas o juegos. Los cuatro reían y platicaban, pero guardaron silencio al ver entrar a su “papi” al comedor. A Viktor casi se la cae el estofado sobre Tadashi, quien era cargado por un brazo de su padre mientras comía. Alexei lo miró asombrado, no acostumbraba ver a su papi vestido de esa forma. Yari hizo una exclamación llena de asombro y comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Qué guapo papi! —exclamó la niña, logrando sonrojar un poco al japonés.

—Gracias mi amor —se le acercó y besó su cabecita.

El ruso no le despegó la mirada en ningún momento, ni siquiera había logrado cerrar la boca debido a la impresión.

—Vitya, se te va a caer la baba —advirtió, risueño al ver lo que podía causar en su marido. Se sentó al lado de su esposo y le quitó a Tadashi de los brazos para que pudiera comer cómodamente.

— _Si pudiera, te comería aquí y ahora_ —pensó, dedicándole una mirada muy intensa y profunda a Yuuri, éste pareció entender el significado, pues enrojeció un poco. El ruso soltó un pesado suspiro, tratando de calmar sus ansias, y es que hacía tanto que no tenían intimidad…

Fue entonces cuando el teléfono del pelinegro comenzó a sonar con insistencia.

—Hola mamá —contestó con una sonrisa, esperando que le dijera que ya estaban afuera de la casa.

— _¡Hijo! Tu hermana ha entrado ya en labor de parto._

—Lo sé —se asombró—. Vaya —estaba muy feliz—. No puedo creerlo ¡Seremos tíos! —exclamó, feliz y mirando a Viktor, éste se sorprendió también.

— _Yuuri… ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?_

—Uhm…

— _Tengo que estar con ella. Es madre primeriza y además su embarazo es de alto riesgo, por eso mismo no vino a la fiesta de Alexei. Lo siento cariño, pero tu padre y yo estamos ya en el aeropuerto. Lamento mucho no poder cuidar de mis pequeños._

—Oh… —suspiró muy quedito—. No te preocupes por eso mamá. Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

 _—También siento mucho no despedirme de ustedes_ —se oía afligida—. _Prometo regresar pronto, y cuidaré a mis nietos una semana entera para que tengas tiempo para Vitya-chan._

Yuuri soltó una risilla un poco apagada.

—Está bien. No te preocupes por eso ahora, ve con Marine-chan y dile que le mandamos un fuerte abrazo y que iremos a conocer al bebé muy pronto.

— _Yo le diré, gracias por entenderme_ —suspiró—. _Dile a Vitya-chan que lo siento._

—Yo le diré. Adiós mamá —sonrió y colgó la llamada frente a la atenta mirada de su esposo—. Marine-chan entró en labor de parto, mis padres van de regreso a Japón —murmuró con algo de decepción.

—Oh… —bajó la mirada a su plato, estuvo serio durante unos segundos antes de levantar la mirada y sonreírle cálidamente a su esposo, tomó su mano sobre la mesa y le guiñó un ojo—. Tengo una idea —sacó el celular y marcó un número.

—¿Llamarás a Yurio? Pero es obvio que él y Otabek tendrán planes para este día, además, apenas es media tarde, seguramente aún tienen mucho qué hacer juntos.

—Me debe un gran favor, se lo cobraré con esto —sonrió con diversión.

—¿Un gran favor? —frunció un poco el ceño—. No estoy enterado de eso.

—Es una larga historia —hizo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia, pero luego su expresión se hizo seria cuando el rubio no respondió. Entonces marcó otro número.

—Oh por favor —refunfuñó Yuuri—. No llames a Otabek, no los molestes ¿De acuerdo?

—¡No! —apretó el teléfono entre sus dedos, frustrado por completo al ver sus planes fracasados. Había esperado este día durante todo el mes. ¡No lo iba a dejar pasar así como así!

Pero Otabek tampoco respondió.

—Viktor, déjalo así —suspiró derrotado—. Y ni se te ocurra llamar a Yakov, que de seguro tiene planes con Lilia.

El ruso bufó como niño enojado.

—Mejor quedémonos en casa con los niños —acarició el brazo de su esposo, tratando de sonar conciliador a pesar de que él también estaba frustrado. Dejó de acariciar a su esposo cuando notó la mirada lujuriosa y oscura que le dirigía—. ¡Por dios Nikiforov! ¡Sólo te estoy tocando el brazo!

—Tanta así es mi necesidad —gruñó.

—Cállate —murmuró el pelinegro, viendo de reojo a sus hijos, quienes los miraban sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Lo siento —se avergonzó, pero luego de unos minutos tuvo una gran idea, su expresión lo delató.

—¿Qué planeas? —alzó una ceja al ver que se paraba como resorte de la silla del comedor.

—Iré a cambiarme, por lo pronto prepara a los niños para salir.

—Viktor…

—Sólo hazlo —le guiñó un ojo y corrió escaleras arriba.

Entonces Yuuri rodó los ojos, claro, sin borrar esa sonrisilla traviesa de sus labios. ¿Su esposo iba a cambiarse? Pero si se veía perfecto así como estaba. No había duda, era un vanidoso, pero así lo amaba.

Momentos después bajó un Viktor Nikiforov totalmente cambiado. Portaba un pantalón negro, una camisa de vestir blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados y un saco azul marino encima.

—Hacemos juego —dijo cantarinamente al bajar las escalera y ver que ahora era su esposo quien babeaba por él.

Enseguida se hallaba toda la familia en la camioneta del ruso, quien conducía por las calles de San Petersburgo sin decir a dónde se dirigía.

—Viktor —dijo seriamente—. Dime por favor que no vas a donde yo creo…

—Llegamos —aparcaron el auto justo frente al edificio donde vivía el matrimonio Altin.

—¿Es en serio? —lo miró feo, cruzándose de brazos—. Ya te dije que seguramente tienen planes, no podemos venir y echárselos a perder encargándoles a los niños.

—¿No nos van a llevar con ustedes? —preguntó Yari con una carita llena de tristeza. De inmediato los dos padres se asomaron hacia atrás, por el espacio entre ambos asientos delanteros, y antes de que pudieran decir algo…

—Claro que se van a ir solos, es porque quieren hacer cosas de adultos —murmuró el pequeño de seis años con seriedad.

—¡Alexei! —se escandalizo Yuuri, Viktor sólo soltó una risilla, ya sabía que su hijo era muy astuto e inteligente para su edad—. Cariño ¿Sabes acaso qué son _“Cosas de adultos”_? —preguntó, temeroso.

—Se van a dar besos todo el día —rodó los ojos—. Yo no quiero ver eso. Las cosas de adultos son muy cochinas.

Viktor y Yuuri estallaron en sonoras carcajadas, divertidos y al mismo tiempo aliviados con su respuesta.

—¿Nos van a dejar con el tío Beka y el tío Yuri? —los ojos del menor brillaron—. ¡Espero que sí! ¡Porque la última vez tío Yuri me ganó en el Cat of Duty! —refunfuñó—. Esta vez yo le ganaré —alzó su puño amenazadoramente.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Con tío Beka! —brincó la pequeña, emocionada, pues su tío la dejaba jugar con su equipo de DJ y juntos hacían mezclas divertidas.

Y el pequeñito Tadashi sólo babeaba sobre su asiento para bebé, en medio de sus hermanitos mientras miraba a todos con sus enormísimos ojos castaños.

—No, no se quedarán con ellos, Viktor, vámonos.

—Yuuri —hizo puchero—. Por favor —pidió con ojos de cachorro, sí, era chantajista—. Además, recuerda que me debe un enorme favor —rio entre dientes—. Hoy me lo voy a cobrar.

Dicho y hecho. La familia Nikiforov se bajó de la camioneta y todos juntos entraron al edificio, llegaron al departamento de sus amigos y tocaron la puerta, pero nadie abrió.

—Te dije que no estarían. Vámonos —Yuuri se dio media vuelta, listo para irse con Yari en brazos y con Alexei tomado de una mano mientras que Viktor cargaba paternalmente a Tadashi entre sus brazos y a la pañalera sobre el hombro.

El japonés dio sólo un par de pasos antes de que Otabek abriera la puerta, se veía pálido y angustiado.

—Hola —saludó a la familia.

—¡Tío Beka! —la niña se retorció como oruga hasta que su papi la bajó, así pudo correr y abrazarse a las piernas de su tío, éste esbozó una linda sonrisa que sólo mostraba con ella o con Yurio.

—Hola pequeño bambú.

—¡Ves! —señaló al kazajo mientras miraba a su papi—. Él sí sabe que quiero ser un bambú —miró ahora a su tío—. Hoy me pinté de verde porque…

—¿Está todo bien? —inquirió Viktor, interrumpiendo sin querer a su hija, pero es que vio a su amigo muy pálido y algo angustiado.

El aludido suspiró pesadamente.

—Algo así, pero pasen, por favor —los dejó entrar al cálido apartamento.

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala. Fluvsky apareció de pronto y los niños se fueron sobre ella, acariciándola y jugando. Ella se dejó hacer, amaba a esos niños.

—Sentimos mucho la molestia —se disculpó Katsuki—. Seguramente Yurio y tú tienen planes para hoy —miró a su esposo—. Vámonos —pidió en voz baja, aún avergonzado.

—No tenemos planes, bueno, al menos ya no —suspiró.

—¿Qué pasó? —el ruso se puso muy serio.

—Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Yurio?

Otabek iba a responder, pero un rubio desesperado atravesó el departamento entero para llegar al baño antes de que su vómito se esparciera por todo el piso.

—¡Yurio! —Yuuri se puso de pie y fue tras él, pero se había encerrado en el baño—. Yurio ¿Estás bien? —sólo escuchó cómo devolvía dolorosamente su estómago.

—¿Katsudon? —su voz se escuchó áspera y lastimosa, a eso le siguió el sonido del escusado y luego el del grifo abierto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —estaba angustiado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio cansado, pálido y en pijama. Era chistoso verlo a estas alturas usando sus típicos pijamas de gatitos.

—No me siento muy bien —admitió, sosteniéndose del marco de la puerta.

Yuuri tuvo que sostenerlo antes de que cayera al suelo, inconsciente. A pesar de que el ruso era más alto que él, el japonés lo tomó en brazos, dispuesto a llevarlo a su habitación, pero en ese momento apareció Otabek, palideciendo más al ver la escena. Murmuró el nombre de su esposo en un suspiro lleno de angustia y de inmediato lo tomó de los brazos del pelinegro.

Los Nikiforov se asustaron un poco ante esta escena. Acompañaron al kazajo hasta la habitación matrimonial, pues estaban preocupados por el rubio, quien seguía inconsciente.

—¿Qué le pasa? —inquirió ahora Viktor, muy preocupado—. ¿Por eso estabas así cuando llegamos?

Altin asintió.

—Desde esta mañana ha estado devolviendo el estómago, tiene náuseas y está débil —suspiró y se sentó al lado de su esposo, acariciándole el cabello tiernamente sin importarle que lo estuvieran viendo.

—¿Ya fue a consultar?

—Sí…

—¿Y qué tiene?

—Nada… —murmuró el rubio, despertando de su inconsciencia. Se llevó una mano al vientre y frunció el ceño.

—¿Viene de nuevo? —inquirió el kazajo, poniendo una mano sobre la de Yuri, esa que posaba sobre su vientre. La escena era tierna, verlos así era extraño.

—No, eso creo… —tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró. Odiaba vomitar. Entonces miró a su alrededor y fue consciente de las miradas atentas de toda la familia Nikiforov, en especial de sus dos amigos, éstos lo miraban como si fuera el enigma más grande del mundo. Temió que descubrieran su secreto.

—Tío Yuri —murmuró Alexei, preocupado.

El aludido miró a su sobrino y sonrió débilmente. Odiaba que lo vieran de esa manera, no le gustaba mortificarlos.

—Estoy bien —sonrió suavemente. Viktor y Yuuri se sintieron celosos, pues el rubio nunca los trata tan bien como a sus hijos—. Sólo… creo que comí algo en mal estado.

El kazajo soltó una risilla que desconcertó a todos. Yurio le dio una patada y lo amenazó con la mirada, casi se pudo escuchar un “Ca-lla-te” en toda la habitación. Otabek recuperó la compostura y miró a sus amigos.

—Disculpen lo que pasó, ya ni siquiera les pregunté el motivo de su visita.

—No te preocupes, Otabek —sonrió Yuuri—. Sólo pasábamos a saludar, ya nos vamos.

—Mentiroso, trajiste a mis sobrinos para que los cuidemos ¿No es así? —se incorporó de la cama hasta quedar sentado. Miró a los niños y sonrió.

—Sí, vengo a cobrarme el enorme favor.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamó el esposo de Altin, mirándolo avergonzado y enojado.

—¿O prefieres que diga lo que ocurrió _aquel_ día?

—No-te-atrevas.

—Entonces cuidarás de mis angelitos hasta mañana al medio día.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el rubio.

—¿¡Por qué me pegas?! —exclamó Nikiforov, sobándose las costillas adoloridas por el fuerte codazo que le dio su esposo.

—¿Qué no ves cómo está el pobre? —apuntó a Yuri con un dedo, éste sólo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, estaba de acuerdo en que no se encontraba en su mejor momento, pero tampoco era que se estuviese muriendo—. Lo siento —miró al matrimonio Altin—. Siento haberlos molestado. Yurio, mejórate pronto —se le acercó y revolvió sus cabellos—. Otabek, cuídalo mucho, por favor.

—Pero… podemos cuidar de los niños —se ofreció el Kazajo. A Viktor le brillaron los ojos.

—Es verdad —asintió el rubio, pero Katsuki lo miró enigmáticamente, sabía algo, pero no lo iba a decir.

—¡Sí! ¡Pijamada con los tíos! —exclamó Alexei.

—No, cariño. Dejemos descansar a tu tío.

—Papi… entonces ¿Vamos a regresar a la casa?

—Tengo algo mejor en mente —le guiñó un ojo a su hijo mayor—. Por lo pronto nos retiramos —se despidió de ambos.

—Qué se le va a hacer —suspiró Viktor con derrota.

—Eh, viejo. No vas a decir mi secreto ¿Verdad? —se le veía muy preocupado. Otabek miró a su esposo sin entender. Ya más tarde le preguntaría a qué se refería con “ _secreto”._

—Uhm, no lo sé —se encogió de hombros y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Yurio gruñó, mostrando su actitud huraña, pero ésta desapareció al ver que el menor de la familia extendía sus bracitos hacia él.

—Oh, Tadashi quiere que lo cargues, anda, dáselo Viktor —codeó a su marido, ansioso por ver al rubio con el bebé en brazos. Yurio lo cargó con mucho cuidado, pareciera que ya era experto en eso.

Yuuri le picó disimuladamente las costillas a su esposo, y cuando obtuvo su atención, le apunto con la cabeza al kazajo. “Míralo” le había dicho en voz muy bajita.

Y es que Otabek miraba embelesado cómo Yurio cargaba al bebé, con tanto amor y cuidado. La escena era en verdad conmovedora, más si se trataba de alguien como Yurio cargando a un bebé. Los ojos verdes se hacían pequeños debido a la amplia sonrisa que adornaba su rostro. Más grande se hizo esa sonrisa cuando Tadashi extendió sus manitas hasta tocar torpemente las mejillas de su tío.

—Eres un pequeño cerdito —dijo con voz muy dulce y divertida—. Un pequeño y regordete cerdito —apretó la mejilla del bebé, logrando sacarle una carcajada—. Se parece demasiado a ti, cerdo —murmuró sin ver a su amigo, estaba demasiado ocupado admirando los enormes ojos castaños del bebé.

—Yo no le veo nada de interesante —soltó el ojiazul en voz un poco más alta de la que esperaba. Y es que su esposo insistía en que mirara a Otabek ya Yurio con el bebé, pero a Viktor no se le hacía novedad verlo cargando a Tadashi.

— _En verdad no te das cuenta_ —pensó el pelinegro, preguntándose cómo fue que se vino a casar con alguien tan despistado como Viktor, pero luego recordaba que la mayoría de las veces era él el despistado, así que mejor no dijo nada y siguió viendo cómo a Yurio le brillaban los ojos de una manera muy especial. Su expresión era distinta, era más cálido con los niños y sus cambios de humor eran mucho más drásticos. 

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—Ya dame a mi hijo de vuelta —se quejó el peliplateado, casi quitándoselo de los brazos al ver que Tadashi se hallaba muy bien con su tío, quien se lo entregó a regañadientes.

Entonces la familia se despidió por enésima vez. En esta ocasión Yurio insistió en acompañarlos hasta la puerta, junto con Otabek, quien insistía en que se quedara recostado, pero el rubio era muy desobediente.

Los Nikiforov estaban ya en el pasillo, cuando de pronto Yuuri se le acercó y murmuró algo en su oído, disimulándolo al abrazarlo como despedida.

—Si llegas a necesitar algo, lo que sea, cuenta conmigo. No importa la hora ¿De acuerdo? —murmuró durante el abrazo, sólo Yurio lo escuchó.

Cuando se separaron Katsuki tenía una linda sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se ensanchó al ver el sonrojo en su amigo, sí había dado justo en el blanco. La expresión del pequeño ruso de veinticinco años se lo confirmaba por completo.

—Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta —respondió, sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban con emoción, quería decirlo de una vez y hablar sobre el tema todo el día, pero aún no era seguro. Yuuri lo entendió mejor que nadie, así que tampoco lo presionó.

—“Gracias” ¿Por qué? —inquirió Viktor desde el pasillo, cargando a un hermoso bebé que balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

—Nada, viejo —sonrió y al fin se despidieron.

Eran las seis de la tarde y la familia estaba completita sobre la camioneta, no tenían un rumbo fijo. Era día de San Valentín y a pesar del frío que hacía, las calles estaban repletas de gente celebrando la fecha. Había ferias, eventos en las plazas, los restaurantes estaban desbordándose de gente y ni se digan los hoteles…

—Qué lástima… —murmuró el ruso—… teníamos una reservación en tu restaurante favorito dentro de una hora.

—No me digas eso —suspiró, verdaderamente triste al recordar algo peor: Había reservado la suite especial en el hotel, y es “especial” porque mandó instalar un tubo de pole dance. Todos sus planes se habían ido por la borda.

Ahora los dos suspiraron al unísono, pero volvieron a sonreír después de un rato al escuchar a sus niños platicando en el asiento trasero. Entonces se sintieron mal al no valorar lo que tenían con ellos en ese momento. Sus hijos eran maravillosos, nunca les daban problemas, incluso ahora que podrían estar fastidiados por ir en carro de un lado a otro, no, estaban contentos, cantando la música infantil que estaba en el estéreo de la camioneta.

—Creo que será mejor volver a casa —murmuró Viktor con una leve sonrisa mientras ponía la mano sobre la pierna de Yuuri, sin dejar de conducir.

Habían pensado en salir a pasear los cinco juntos, pero era complicado. Para empezar todos los lugares estaban abarrotados de gente, había mucho riesgo porque tenían a dos niños y un bebé que cuidar. Sería difícil y peligroso. Tampoco era buena idea ir a comer a algún lugar fuera de casa, pues todo estaba lleno. Así que finalmente optaron por regresar a su hogar y pasar el día juntos.

—Me parece bien —sonrió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y apretando su mano con cariño. Luego tuvo una maravillosa idea—. ¿Qué les parece si hacemos chocolate de San Valentín? —miró hacia atrás, a sus lindos querubines.

—¿Chocolate de San Valentín? —preguntó Yari, confundida.

—Sí —sonrió entusiasmado—. En Japón, cuando es esta fecha solemos preparar chocolates caseros y regalárselos a la persona que más queremos.

—Papá —lo llamó la niña.

—Dime, cariño —respondió, sin dejar de conducir con precaución.

—¿Tú le diste chocolates a papi?

Katsuki contuvo una carcajada.

—Sí, lo hice…

—Papi ¿Estaban ricos?

—Un poco salados.

Ahora fue turno de los niños para reír.

—Y aun así se los comió, deberían aprender a su padre.

—¡No! Porque sólo te quedan ricos los pancakes y el Borsch —se burló el hijo mayor.

—Eres cruel —se llevó una mano al pecho, dramatizando.

—Lo siento papi Vitya —dijo con una voz muy tierna. El ruso tenía una gran debilidad cuando sus hijos lo llamaban así, pues habían adoptado la costumbre de llamar “papi” a Yuuri y a él le decían simplemente “papá” eso le dolía un poco, por eso cuando lo llamaban “Papi-Vitya” se sentía el ser más feliz del mundo.

—Gira aquí —indicó Yuuri al ver una lateral en la avenida.

—¿Por qué?

—Vamos al super mercado a comprar lo necesario para hacer chocolate.

El ruso miró a su esposo, estaba a punto de decirle que tardarían una eternidad en llegar debido al tráfico y que además el super mercado seguramente también estaría abarrotado de gente que olvidó comprar algún ingrediente de su cena especial. Pero no pudo contradecirlo, no al ver ese brillo especial en sus ojitos castaños, parecía uno más de sus hijos cuando se ponía así. No podía negarle absolutamente nada.

—Está bien —contuvo una risilla y giró donde su marido le indicó. Volvió a poner una mano sobre la pierna de Yuuri, esperando que éste entrelazara de nuevo sus dedos con los de él. Sonrió ampliamente cuando así fue.

Tardaron mucho en llegar a la tienda, pero el ánimo no decaía en ninguno. Bajaron a los niños y Yuuri repartió las tareas.

—Viktor, llévate a Yari y a Alexei, compren lo que está en esta lista —les entregó un pedazo de papel que hacía la función de lista de supermercado improvisada—. Sólo lo que está ahí ¿De acuerdo? —los tres asintieron enérgicamente, ahora era el ruso quien parecía un niño engentado—. Yo me llevaré a Tadashi —sonrió al acomodarlo en la cangurera que traía para cargarlo más fácilmente.

Así entraron a la tienda y se dividieron en dos grupos.

—Sólo espero que de verdad se limiten a comprar lo de la lista —suspiró Katsuki mientras acariciaba la cabecita de su bebé, quien soltó un balbuceo chistoso—. Sí cariño, yo también creo que traerán un montón de golosinas —besó la frente de Tadashi y siguió en busca del chocolate perfecto.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la tienda estaban los tres peleándose por el sabor del helado –que no venía en la lista- pero querían comprar.

Tanto Yuuri como Viktor eran completamente ajenos a las miradas que todos a su alrededor les dirigían, en especial las mujeres, y claro ¿Por qué no? también uno que otro hombre. Y es que ver a un hombre apuesto, elegante, sexy y bueno con los niños… enamoraba a cualquiera. En especial ahora que los dos andaban tan elegantes y perfumados. Ninguno se había imaginado que su día de “cita perfecta” terminaría en esto, pero estaban felices a pesar de todo.

—Mira a tu padre y a tus hermanos —le dijo al bebé, quien en realidad no entendía nada, pero Yuuri siempre le hablaba como si lo hiciera—. Te dije que no harían caso —suspiró y miró al fondo del pasillo que se acercaban los tres. Al parecer Yari se había cansado, pues su padre la traía cargando sobre los hombros mientras ella sostenía entre sus manitas un galón de helado de chocolate. Miró a Alexei que venía de la mano de su padre y al mismo tiempo sostenía un galón de helado de fresa mientras Viktor traía en su mano libre el par de cosas que venían en la lista.

—Cariño, no pongas el helado en mi cabeza —Yuuri alcanzó a escuchar que su esposo le decía a su hija entre risillas—. Me congelarás el cerebro.

—Lo dejarás calvo —murmuró el pelinegro, logrando que su esposo se parara en seco.

—Eso no fue gracioso —murmuró resentido.

—No pretendía que lo fuera.

_Touché._

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —preguntó, hecho todo un drama. Yuuri lo ignoró y frunció el ceño al ver la comida chatarra que traían consigo.

—¿Qué les dije? —puso ambas manos en sus caderas, viéndose chistoso al traer a Tadashi al frente.

—¡Que compráramos todo el helado que quisiéramos! —exclamó Yari, quien guardó silencio al ver la expresión seria en su papi.

—Hay mucha comida chatarra en casa.

—Es así porque no quieres ayudarnos a terminarla —se burló Viktor.

—Tú sólo quieres hacerme engordar —espetó.

—Creo que sí —rio.

—Ugh… ya, lleven el helado.

—Estás muy estresado, cariño, relájate —acortó la distancia entre ambos y besó la comisura de sus labios con picardía, pero terminó dando un respingo cuando Yari dejó el helado de lleno contra su cabeza—. ¡Está frío! —exclamó, separándose de su amado y bajando a la niña de sus hombros.

—¿Por qué llevan dos galones? —inquirió el pelinegro, más dócil que antes.

—Porque a Alexei sólo le gusta de fresa. Es raro.

—Oh, es verdad —recordó Yuuri.

—¡No soy raro! Ustedes sólo quieren de chocolate.

—¿Y por qué no trajeron el galón de napolitano? —alzó una ceja.

—¡La vainilla sabe fea! —exclamaron ambos niños al unísono, haciendo reír a sus padres.

**_OoOoOoO_ **

Los cinco llegaron a casa y prepararon chocolate de san Valentín durante toda la tarde. Los dos pequeños hicieron chocolates para sus padres y Yuuri se encargó de esconder muy bien la sal para que el incidente de los chocolates salados no volviera a ocurrir. Afortunadamente a Viktor le quedaron muy ricos sus chocolates, y digo afortunadamente porque su esposo tenía que comérselo sin importar el sabor. La tarde se fue volando entre bromas, risas, chocolate por aquí, chocolate por allá. Pero lo que sorprendió a los mayores fue ver que Alexei se estaba esforzando mucho para hacer un chocolate.

—¿Para quién es, cariño? —inquirió Yuuri, ayudándole a decorarlo. No tenía idea de por qué hacía uno más si ya les había dado a él y a Viktor.

—Es para Yari —murmuró en voz bajita—. Pero shh… no le digas nada.

Al pelinegro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¡Me asfixias! —exclamó mientras intentaba zafarse del sofocante abrazo de su papi. Viktor y Yari vieron todo desde el otro lado de la cocina.

—¡Abrazo grupal! —gritó el ruso con emoción, corriendo a abrazar a su familia, el único que se quedó fuera fue Tadashi, pues estaba en su pequeño porta bebé sobre la encimera, viéndolos a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

Después de los chocolates, la familia fue al salón donde tenían el piano. Ese cuarto era especial, Yuuri lo usaba para componer música, para distraerse a veces y también lo usaban como estudio de ballet, para su pequeña hija que resultó fanática del ballet. Había veces, como ahora, que Yuuri tocaba una pieza en piano mientras si pequeña bailaba una coreografía inventada por ella, era gracioso y tierno a la vez, pues era una pequeñita niña brincando y haciendo “pasos”. Justo ahora Yuuri tocaba “Waltz from Sleeping Beauty” de Tchaikovsky mientras su hija los deleitaba con un lindo baile.

Viktor observaba todo desde un rincón del salón. Parecía divertido y muy concentrado en los pasitos de su niña, pues estaba sentado cargando a su bebé sobre las piernas y con una mano bajo el mentón. Algo pensaba mientras la veía, y Yuuri quería saber qué era.

Alexei, como siempre, se sentaba al lado de su papi mientras tocaba el piano. Nunca se atrevía a meter un dedo mientras él estuviera interpretando alguna canción, pero en esta ocasión quiso demostrarle qué tanto había aprendido en sus clases privadas, y vaya que Yuuri se asombró, su “bebé” podía ayudarlo a tocar esa melodía que se supone era a cuatro manos, pero que siempre solía tocarla solo, así que nunca se escuchó tan bien como ahora. El ruso no podía estar más feliz con sus cuatro grandes tesoros tan talentosos. Bajó la mirada hacia su pequeñín de diez meses y le susurró:

—Sólo espero que a ti sí te guste el patinaje —dijo en voz muy bajita, acariciando la cabeza de su hijo, pues a Yari sí le gustaba, pero se inclinaba más por el ballet que por el patinaje artístico. Y sería muy triste que ninguno de sus hijos decidiera tomar ese camino tan bello. De Alexei era un hecho que no, nunca le gustó y se lo respetaba. Él era más de música, tocar instrumentos, especialmente el piano.

Luego de pasar ese grato rato en familia, los niños terminaron algo cansados. Yuuri preparó la cena rápidamente con ayuda de Viktor y cenaron todos juntos. Luego fue el ruso quien tuvo una excelente idea, pues se le ocurrió llenar la sala con colchas, almohadas, comida chatarra para ver un maratón de películas. Toda la familia se acurrucó en el sillón más grande y vieron un par de películas. Yuuri trataba de contener sus ganas de reír al ver a su esposo comiendo helado directo del bote. Le había dado una pequeña porción a su hija y el resto se lo estaba comiendo él con el pretexto de “Es noche, no dormirás si comes tanta nieve, cariño” por su parte Alexei comía todo lo que quería, pues nadie más tocaba el helado de fresa. Y Yuuri… Yuuri tenía mucho sueño. Tanto él como Tadashi fueron los primeros en caer rendidos al sueño, luego el hijo mayor y finalmente Yarine.

Fue el ruso quien subió uno por uno a sus hijos para que durmieran en sus habitaciones, pero cuando intentó desprender a Tadashi de los brazos de su esposo, éste despertó y se aferró con fuerza al bebé.

—Lo siento, no quise asustarte —murmuró bajito, notando los ojitos dormilones de su marido.

—Está bien… —respondió con voz ronca—. ¿Qué hora es? ¿Y los niños?

—Es media noche, los niños ya duermen en su habitación.

Entre los dos recogieron el desastre que había en la sala y Yuuri cargó a su bebé para llevarlo a su cuarto. Cuando lo dejó en la cuna el pequeño despertó, gimoteando un poco al verse alejado del calor de sus padres, pero éstos de inmediato lo calmaron. Viktor acariciaba su cabecita mientras Yuuri le cantaba suavemente, sintiéndose infinitamente feliz al percibir el cálido agarre que hacía su esposo en su cintura.

Cuando Tadashi cayó rendido al sueño, el matrimonio Nikiforov se fue directo a su recámara para descansar.

—¿Estás cansado? —inquirió el ruso —sentado en el borde de la cama, quitándose los zapatos, Yuuri hacía lo mismo en el lado opuesto.

—Estoy exhausto. Fue un día de locos —suspiró.

—Mañana es domingo… los niños despertarán tarde.

—Y tú te despertarás temprano para hacer tus famosos hotckaes.

—Uhmm cierto —suspiró, no tenía ya muchas energías, o eso pensaba hasta que giró y vio cómo la camisa azul marino de su esposo se deslizaba sensualmente por su espalda, dejando al descubierto esa piel tan tersa y hermosa. No lo había hecho con la intención, pero enseguida se llevó ambas manos al cuello y lo masajeó un poco, suspirando de placer, ajeno a la lasciva mirada que le dirigía el ruso.

Yuuri pegó un brinco cuando sintió las tibias manos de Viktor acariciando su espalda con delicadeza, pero se relajó al instante en que sintió que comenzaba a masajear su cuello y espalda.

—Me encanta tu espalda desnuda —murmuró, rozando al mismo tiempo sus labios sobre la nuca de su amado.

—Viktor… —gimió.

—¿Estás muy, pero muy cansado? —inquirió mientras una mano escurridiza daba pequeñas caricias a la entrepierna del japonés, quien comenzó a gemir levemente.

Como respuesta, Yuuri se puso de pie junto a la cama y comenzó a desabrochar el cinto de su pantalón. Viktor se incorporó también y lo detuvo con una mano.

—Déjame hacerlo —pegó su cuerpo al del japonés. Las respiraciones de ambos ya eran erráticas. Habían ansiado este momento por semanas.

Mientras Viktor se deshacía del cinto, Yuuri fue rápido y desabotonó su camisa blanca con maestría y facilidad. Fue entonces cuando el ruso desabrochó los pantalones de su amado y los dejó caer al suelo, llevándose una sorpresa inmensa.

—No-puedo-creerlo.

—Ya no mires —se sonrojó un poco.

Viktor sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su esposo traía ropa interior pequeña, demasiado pequeña y muy sexy.

—Me enloqueces —lo tomó por los muslos y lo alzó en brazos, el otro de inmediato enroscó sus piernas al cuerpo del ruso y en esa posición se besaron un rato. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse. Los besos aumentaron la intensidad, excitándolos aún más. El ojiazul se tumbó en la cama con Yuuri debajo de él, pero no conto con que éste se girara hasta invertir los papeles, pues comenzó a desabrochar con agilidad el cinto del pantalón negro del Viktor—. ¿Prisa? —se burló un poquito.

—Oh, cállate —espetó, ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo, obtuvo su venganza cuando le bajó el pantalón y vio su ya grande erección. No lo pensó dos veces antes de acercar su cara y besar esa zona tan sensible, incluso por sobre la tela de la ropa interior.

—¡Oh! —gimió.

—¿Decías? —ahora fue su turno de burlarse, pero a Viktor no le importó, estaba más concentrado en sentir la lengua de su amado recorriendo su abdomen. Katsuki sonrió mientras lo hacía, pues no pudo evitar pellizcar su barriguita.

—¡Yuuri! —se abochornó, pues aún no recuperaba su estado físico de hace un par de años. No tenía barriga, pero los cuadritos sí habían desaparecido, dejando en su lugar una piel suave y blandita.

—Lo siento —rio—. Es que es adorable —volvió a su tarea, sólo que ahora jaló sus bóxers negros con los dientes hasta sacarlo con las manos—. Increíble —murmuró antes de llevar sus labios y lengua a ese gran trozo de carne.

El ruso se retorcía de placer y hacía todo lo humanamente posible por no hacer ruido alguno. Decidió concentrarse ahora en retirar la diminuta ropa interior de su amado, esa que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

—Estabas preparado para la noche en el hotel ¿Cierto? —soltó un quejido al sentir los dientes de Yuuri sobre su miembro—. Ah, no por favor.

—Lo siento. Y sí, estaba preparado.

—¿Entonces no vas a hacer lo de nuestra noche de bodas?

Yuuri se detuvo en seco y lo miró entre avergonzado y serio.

—¿Acaso ves un tubo de pole dance por aquí?

—No, pero podrías… ¡ah!

—¡No hagas ruido! —soltó una risilla traviesa—. Despertarás a los niños. Y aunque tuviéramos el tubo… —gimió levemente al sentir la mano de su esposo directo sobre su erección—… no aguantaría mucho ¡ah! Vitya, hazlo ya.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Ya, ahora.

En realidad Viktor estaba en las mismas, sólo quería hacerlo, sentirse dentro de su amado una vez más, ver cómo su cuerpo entero se estremecía con cada caricia que le proporcionaba, disfrutar del cuerpo de Yuuri que lo apresaba siempre con fuerza para que no saliera de su interior, sí, se moría por hacerlo. Y ninguno de los dos necesitaba más estimulación.

—Prometo hacerte el amor con tranquilidad… en otra ocasión —murmuró el ruso al mismo tiempo que Yuuri gemía al sentir que su esposo lo preparaba utilizando un dedo—. Demasiado estrecho —gruñó extasiado, recreando en su mente lo que se sentía tener su miembro dentro de él—. De todas formas no seré muy brusco, me portaré bien... —recordó la última vez que tuvieron sexo y el pobre de Yuuri no pudo caminar durante todo el día, lo cual fue muy complicado, considerando que debía cuidar de los niños mientras Viktor trabajaba.

—Yo… —gimió al sentir que su esposo deslizaba su miembro muy cerca de su entrada—… yo no quiero que te portes bien, no seas cuidadoso, no hoy. Te necesito.

Enseguida Viktor esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de devorar a besos a su marido.

—Qué bueno —dijo al separarse un poco—. Porque no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas.

—¡AH! —tuvo que morder su mano para amortiguar los gritos y gemidos que quería dejar salir al sentirlo todo dentro de él. No necesitaban tubo, ni lencería, ni ningún otro tipo de artefacto para pasarla en grande; nada más que sus cuerpos y el inmenso amor que no aminoraba a pesar del paso del tiempo.

A partir de ese momento los dos se rindieron a un momento íntimo lleno de pasión desenfrenada. De vez en cuando soltaban risillas traviesas, pues debían guardar silencio si no querían despertar a sus hijos, y eso sólo hacía que el momento fuera más divertido y emocionante.

Debido a los años de matrimonio y los muchos años ya que tenían haciendo el amor, había ya una gran familiaridad entre sus cuerpos, en el movimiento de sus manos sobre sus curvas y valles, en el sabor compartido entre sus bocas.

Conocían cada centímetro de piel del otro, tanto que…

—Estás más gordito.

No, eso no lo dijo Viktor.

El aludido seguía con la respiración agitada luego de su intenso orgasmo, se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre Yuuri, exhausto. Y fue así como el pelinegro lo sintió un poco más pesado que antes.

—Yuuri~ —se quejó, haciendo un tierno puchero, incluso se había sonrojado.

—Pero así te amo tanto —suspiró extasiado, rodeándolo con sus brazos y apretándolo contra sí con fuerza.

El ruso cayó en el colchón, justo al lado de su esposo, entonces éste lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, abrazándolo por la espalda y enterrando su nariz en los cabellos negros. Podían sentir el temblor de sus cuerpos, aún no se recuperaban de tan maravillosa experiencia.

—Prometo intentar no comer tanto helado.

—De acuerdo —soltó una risilla.

—Pero sólo dije “intentar” así que no quiere decir que lo deje de la noche a la mañana —advirtió.

—De todas formas no creía que lograras hacerlo —se burló, recibiendo como escarmiento un pellizco en su trasero—. ¡Hey!

—¿Cómo lo haces? Es decir, yo no puedo resistirme ante la comida —suspiró.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrado a vivir así, toda mi vida he sido propenso a engordar. En cambio tú… comenzaste a engordar hace casi dos años, es normal —rio—. No te mortifiques por eso, yo te amo estés como estés —bostezó y se acurrucó más contra su marido, quien lo arrullaba al estar acariciando su cabello negro y liso.

—Amor —murmuró Viktor antes de que su esposo se quedara completamente dormido.

—¿Uhm?

—El lunes no iré a trabajar, me quedaré contigo en casa y podremos hacer lo que queramos, tendremos toda la mañana sólo para los dos —murmuró en su oído sensualmente, mientras una mano traviesa se colaba entre las sábanas para acariciar el pecho del pelinegro, quien despertó por completo al escuchar eso.

—¿Sólo tú y yo? —giró su cabeza hacia atrás hasta toparse con su amado, quien asintió fervientemente—. Pero… ¿Qué hay de Tadashi?

—Yurio lo cuidará.

—No amor, Yurio no puede cuidar niños por ahora.

—¿Por qué no? Sólo estaba enfermo del estómago, además, para el lunes ya estará bien.

Yuuri rio un poco.

—En verdad que eres despistado.

—¿Por qué?

—¿En serio no te diste cuenta?

—¿De qué? —se comenzó a espantar—. ¿Qué pasa con Yurio?

—Está embarazado.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —se espantó—. ¡¿Es en serio?! —el pelinegro asintió—. Vaya… —una enorme sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Entonces frotó su frente contra la nuca del amor de su vida—. Nuestro Yurio ya es todo un adulto.

—Desde hace mucho, cariño —rio—. Me siento muy feliz por ellos. Serán buenos padres.

—¿Por qué no habrán querido decirnos?

—Quizás no quieren dar la noticia antes de que sea seguro que se dará…

—Es verdad —entristeció ante ciertos recuerdos poco gratos. Entonces descendió su mano hasta el vientre de su amado, sintiendo los músculos de su abdomen hasta que sus dedos se toparon con una pequeña irregularidad en la piel, era una cicatriz horizontal que se notaba ya muy poco.

Yuuri se puso nostálgico, de inmediato entrelazó sus dedos con lo de su amado, aceptando la caricia en su vientre.

—Siento que apenas fue ayer cuando nuestros pequeños llegaron al mundo.

—Sin embargo… crecen tan rápido —suspiró.

—¿No quieres otro?

—¿Qué? ¿Otro hijo? —se espantó cuando su amado asintió—. ¡Viktor! Tadashi no tiene ni un año…

—Lo sé, pero… sería lindo, aunque no quiero pasar riesgos de nuevo, deberíamos adoptar ¿Qué opinas?

—No es mala idea —sonrió—. Pero deja que crezcan un poco más. Sólo con tres siento que me vuelvo loco, no imagino cómo sería con un nuevo integrante en la familia a estas alturas.

Pasaron unos momentos en cómodo silencio. Yuuri sintió que la respiración de Viktor que chocaba contra su nuca se hacía cada vez más pausada y profunda. Se estaba quedando dormido, pero no dejaba de repartir sutiles y agradables caricias con sus dedos por todo su abdomen y su vientre, deteniéndose antes de llegar más debajo de sus caderas.

—Hueles tan bien, amo esa loción que te pusiste hoy.

Yuuri soltó una risilla.

—Y que usaras pupilentes fue tan… —suspiró—. Cuando te vi quería comerte ahí mismo en el comedor.

—Si no hubieran estado los niños, estoy seguro de que lo habrías hecho.

Ambos rieron un poco y de nuevo el silencio los invadió. Hasta que Yuuri soltó lo que traía en mente desde hace rato.

—No sabes cuánto te amo, Vitya… —susurró con una felicidad difícil de calcular.

—Sí lo sé, mi amor —besó su hombro—. Lo sé muy bien —su voz sonaba modorra.

Y así fue como terminó su ajetreado día. Un día de San Valentín único y especial, pues hubo de todo un poco, los planes no salieron para nada como esperaban, pero el día fue magnífico de todas formas, además de la gran noticia de que serían tíos gracias a Marine-chan y también tíos por parte de Yurio y Beka.

Fue un día bueno, no podían pedir más a la vida.

**_OoOoOoOoO_ **

Fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua y regresó a la habitación que compartía con su esposo. El pobre se había sentido muy mal durante todo el día, no sabía cómo aminorar sus malestares, quería ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero no sabía qué hacer, se sentía un poco inútil.

Cuando regresó a la habitación no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su marido sentado en la cama, con sus piernas pegadas al pecho y sosteniendo su móvil sobre sus rodillas. Tenía el ceño fruncido, se veía adorable. Entonces Otabek se sintió muy afortunado al tenerlo dentro de su vida, y más feliz se sentía al saber que muy pronto habría un nuevo integrante en la familia.

—Gracias —aceptó el vaso con agua y bebió un poco antes de dejarlo sobre el buró, junto con su celular.

El kazajo se subió a la cama y sonrió, esperando a que su esposo hiciera lo mismo de siempre: se escabulló entre las mantas hasta acurrucarse casi sobre él, buscando calor tal como lo haría un gatito. Pero esta vez fue algo diferente, se acostó pegadito a él, pero le daba la espalda. Entonces Yurio buscó a tientas el brazo de su esposo, cuando lo encontró de envolvió a sí mismo con él.

—¿Podemos dormir así? —suspiró, cansado. El otro sonrió ampliamente, le encantaba dormir como cucharas, en especial ahora que sabía lo que había en el vientre de su esposo, el cual estaba plano por completo, pero se deleitaba acariciándolo.

—Me haces cosquillas —se quejó.

—Lo siento —soltó una risilla—. ¿Tienes frío? —cuestionó al sentir un leve temblor en el rubio.

—Un poco —se apegó más a él y suspiró satisfactoriamente cuando sintió que acariciaba sus cortos cabellos con suavidad, arrullándolo—. Siento haber arruinado San Valentín —murmuró de pronto. Era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente desde que comenzó a sentirse así y todos sus planes se vieron truncos.

—¿Bromeas? Ha sido el mejor San Valentín de mi vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy contigo, y también con él —posó de nuevo su mano sobre ese plano y terso vientre.

—Pero… Beka, aún no es seguro que llegue a término, apenas tengo cuatro semanas… —su voz sonaba serena y tranquila, casi inexpresiva.

—Yo sé que llegará a término, lo sé —besó el cuello de su esposo con mucha paz y amor—. Nuestro hijo es fuerte, además no permitiré que nada les pase.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta del ruso, se giró en la cama y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su amado, quien lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos.

—Espero que sí… de verdad eso espero —llevó una mano a su vientre—. _Por favor bebé, resiste dentro unos meses más, queremos conocerte_ —pensó. Era la primera vez que le dirigía un pensamiento o palabras a su bebé. Y es que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo debido a su condición. Después de todo era un hombre y el tratamiento por el que pasó para quedar embarazado fue extenso y difícil. Pero nada le importaba, ni el dolor, ni las incomodidades o malestares. Él quería un hijo de ambos, un pequeñito hecho con los genes propios y de su amado.

De pronto las náuseas volvieron a invadirlo. Otabek lo notó inmediatamente y no tardó en incorporarse un poco, listo para correr con él en brazos hasta llevarlo al baño.

—No, no, está bien —murmuró el rubio, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido—. Sólo son nauseas, no quiero vomitar —suspiró, tratando de controlar su mente y cuerpo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Yurio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Otabek estaba de verdad preocupado y eso lo enternecía bastante.

—Abrázame —se acurrucó como gatito contra el pecho de su esposo. Entonces éste volvió a acariciar su cabello, tratando de arrullarlo con caricias y pequeños mimos, de vez en cundo besaba su frente y acariciaba su mejilla. Yurio se dejaba hacer, disfrutando y suspirando.

Y de nuevo el rubio se volvió a quejar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Beka, estás muy caliente —lo empujó lejos de él—. Me das calor —se destapó por completo de las mantas, dejando a su esposo a un lado. Quien soltó una risilla al ver los estragos que hacían las hormonas en su amado.

—Yura —murmuró de pronto, recordando algo importante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es el secreto que te está guardando Nikiforov?

—¡No te voy a decir! —se alarmó.

—Soy tu esposo, deberías decírmelo.

—No es nada importante.

—En ese caso… ¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

—¡Ah! —se llevó una almohada al rostro—. No —su voz salió amortiguada.

—Yuri —se puso serio.

—Bueno… —quitó la almohada y se mordió el labio inferior, muy avergonzado—. ¿Recuerdas la cena de navidad en casa del cerdo?

Altin asintió.

—El viejo tuvo la “estupenda” idea de preparar el pay de manzana.

—Sí, tu favorito —acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

—¡Sí! ¡Me encanta! —sus ojitos verdes brillaron mucho al imaginarse el postre, incluso comenzó a salivar más de lo normal. Otabek rio y deseó fervientemente saber cocinar, así podría darle gusto a su amado.

—Mañana temprano iré a buscar un pay de manzana sólo para ti —le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¡Sí! —casi suelta un gritillo lleno de emoción—. Bueno, volviendo al punto… esa vez no entendí por qué todos los postres estaban a medio acabar y ese pay estaba intacto. No le di importancia y me comí tres cuartos yo sólo, sabía algo diferente, pero me lo comí tan rápido que no me percaté de que estaba crudo por dentro y que además tenía un ligero sabor a sal combinado con lo dulce. Hasta después entendí que nadie lo había probado porque sabían quién lo había preparado. Luego de eso pasé casi una hora en el baño…

Otabek soltó una carcajada.

—¿¡Por eso no te encontrábamos?! ¿Estabas en el baño?

—¡Cállate! —se sonrojó y golpeó levemente su pecho con un puño.

—¿Por eso te está chantajeando? —rio un poco—. Creo que en ese caso es él quien te debería un favor, te intoxicó —volvió a reír, ni siquiera él se había atrevido a probar algún alimento preparado por el ojiazul, a menos que fueran hot cakes o borsch.

—Lo que pasó después fue… ¡Ah! —se llevó una almohada al rostro—. no había papel en el baño. ¡¿Quién demonios olvida poner repuesto de papel higiénico en su propia casa?! ¡Y deja de reírte! —lo golpeó con la almohada, pues su marido ya se estaba carcajeando como pocas veces en la vida.

—¿Y luego qué hiciste?

—Le mandé un mensaje a Viktor para que me llevara papel higiénico.

Entonces Yurio recordó la corta conversación que tuvo por chat con su compatriota:

 ** _Yurio:_** maldito viejo, comí tu asqueroso postre y me intoxiqué.

 ** _Viktor:_** ¡Pero si estaba muy bueno!

 ** _Yurio:_** ¿Bromeas? Quizás el cerdo te diga eso por amor, pero no es la verdad, tu postre es una mierda.

 ** _Viktor:_** …

 ** _Yurio:_** ahora es tu deber moral traerme papel higiénico. ¿Por qué demonios no tienes papel en el baño?

 ** _Viktor:_** …

 ** _Yurio:_** ¡Tráeme papel higiénico ahora mismo!

—Vaya… —se rio—. Me hubieras mandado el mensaje a mí —lo abrazó con cariño, sin soportar sus ganas de reír.

—No, porque de todas formas le hubieras preguntado al cerdo o a él dónde tenían el papel. Entre menos personas enteradas mejor.

—Durmamos, ya es tarde y necesitas descansar.

Yurio sonrió, de nuevo afloraba el Beka sobreprotector. Se acurrucaron por enésima vez. El rubio tardó un rato en encontrar una posición cómoda para dormir, y cuando Altin al fin pensó que su amado se había quedado dormido…

—Beka.

—¿Si?

—Tengo hambre.

**_FIN._ **

**_17/02/2017_ **


End file.
